Cid Margrace
Cid Margrace, also known as Pulse and known early in development as Cid Marquiz, is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy Discovery. Profile Appearance Cid is a fit, young man with black, neck-long hair and green eyes with spiral pupils. He bears a scar over his right eye. Cid's outfit is a reminiscent of a uniform worn by Cloud Strife in : he wears a blue polar with a light blue scarf around his neck and white cuffs, and has iron pauldrons on his arms which are uptight together with belts. He also dons four small belts on each of his forearms and belts which act as suspenders of his belt on the waist. Personality Cid is man who tends to keep to himself whenever it relates to his past, yet a caring person who doesn't want to put others in danger. He is also quite a flirty man. The relationship with his father is very edgy as Cid resents his father who for exchange considers him a failure, a reminiscent of Tidus-Jecht relationship from . Story Cid Margrace is assumed to originally have been a Palamecian soldier, whose name is somewhat famous for having allegedly killing the Aeon, Bahamut. He now lives under the protection of the kingdom of Figaro in Burmecia after being banished from Palamecia under the charge of treason. Cid is hired by a man from Burmecia to inflitrate the Palamecian Research Facility, where the Crystal of Fire is being stored. His orders are to confirm the existence of the Crystal, and investigate any powers that it may posess. He is accompanied by three other mercenaries for hire who go by the codenames of "Locke", "Cloud", and "Squall". During the mission, Cloud quarrels with Cid a few times, because of Cid's inability to find his bearings in the halls of the facility, even though he'd been there many times before. After being unexpectedly discovered by Palamecian guards, Cid abandons his plans for completing the mission, putting the lives of his team and himself first, but they agree to continue further into the facility to find an alternate escape route. After tripping a silent alarm, the Palamecian Security System attacks the group, but they dispose of it before they are able to be surrounded and captured. The team arrives at the Crystal Chamber and discover an elderly man there. More interestingly, he is able to approach the Fire Crystal without being incinerated, which is what the team's intel suggested would happen if anyone comes into close contact with the Crystal. Cid reveals that the elderly man is actually Mid Marquez, Cid's father. Mid explains that he can dampen the effects of the Crystal of Fire by posessing Nethicite, which houses a soul of an Aeon. Mid then summons the Aeon, Bahamut, and orders it to attack his son. Cid suggests a full retreat, but is unable to act when Cloud and the rest of the team reveal that they are actually Palamecian soldiers who were ordered to keep an eye on Cid. Cid manages to avoid Bahamut's attack at the last second, but Cloud, Squall, and Locke are killed instantly by it. After using a Flashbang, Cid is able to temporarily blind Mid and Bahamut and make his escape through the back exit of the Crystal Chamber, which leads to an airship dock. Cid hijacks the airship and begins flying back to the safety of Burmecia when the airship is attacked by Sky Rays, Bombs, and the Burning Golem. The fiery monsters cause the airship to catch on fire, and the airship to fall into the sea. Somehow surviving the airship crash, Cid washes up on a beach, and is found by Reeve Highwind, Vicks and Wedge Farrons, who question him about his sudden appearance after casting Cure on him. Cid reveals to the three that he was on a mission in Palamecia under the orders of the Burmecian King, Edgar Figaro. Upon hearing this, Reeve accuses Cid of lying, and Wedge suggests that Cid be taken into their custody to meet with the Elder of Mysidia. With no other option, Cid agrees and the group departs for Mysidia. During the meeting with the Elder of Mysidia, it is revealed that Cid is telling the truth, and needs to return to Figaro Castle to report his findings to King Edgar. With the threat of open war looming, Cid's quest to return home is cut short by the sudden appearance of undead monsters and fiends coming from Mt. Mysidia. The Elder asks Cid, Reeve, Vicks, and Wedge to go to Mt. Mysidia to investigate this phenomenon. Cid argues that it's a waste of time, but the Elder insists Cid must see for himself what is happening atop the sacred mountain. In a chamber atop Mt. Mysidia, the group discover that an elemental altar, which acts as a gateway to the Crystarium is damaged with a big crack, causing fiends to escape and enter Gaia. An unknown figure lurking in the shadows escapes from the chamber as the party discusses their options. A Fire Elemental appears from the Crystarium and attacks the party, but is defeated. The Elemental Archfiend, Rubicante, enters Gaia from the altar and, in an act of honor, restores the party before identifying them as a threat and initiating a battle. After several minutes of fighting, another Elemental Archfiend, Scarmiglione, appears and asks for Rubicante to follow him, sparing the lives of the group. Rubicante then seals the damaged elemental altar after entering it once again. Out of danger, the party decide to head back to Mysidia and consult with the Elder once more. Back in Mysidia, the Elder educates the party on Elemental Archfiends, claiming they only appear on Gaia when a Crystal is in danger of shattering. Cid immediately blames his father, Mid, for the events but the Elder explains that Crystals are sentient and act of their own free will. He assigns Reeve to escort Cid to Figaro Castle immediately to report to King Edgar, while Vicks and Wedge are asked to return to Mideel. Cid and Reeve depart for the Mi'ihen Highroad on their way to Figaro Castle, and are drawn into a battle with a wild Wyvern after spooking it. When it seems that defeat is inevitable, the two are saved by Vicks and Wedge, who reveal that they will accompany the two to Figaro Castle despite the Elder's orders to return to Mideel. Gameplay Cid is a combination of the long-standing job classes, Thief and Machinist. He has balanced stats, with an emphasis on higher Speed. Cid can use the Steal command to pilfer various items from enemies and Tools to cause attacks with varying properties and status effects on enemies. Stats Equipment Cid can equip daggers, swords, armlets, shields, hats, helmets, light armor, and heavy armor. He is initally equipped with an Iron Dagger, Buckler, Leather Hat and Leather Armor. Abilities Gallery File:Discovery - Cid Marquez Artwork.png|Cid's early concept art. File:Manga-discovery-promo.png|Promotional artwork featuring Cid with Wedge and Vicks in their old designs. Etymology "Cid" is a recurring name in . Characters who go by this name are often male, with a natural gift for engineering. Cid Margrace is named after Al-Cid Margrace from , although Al-Cid has very little to to with the name "Cid". Cid's last name was originally "Marquez" reference one of antagonists from , Cid Del Norte Marquez. Trivia *Cid is similar to the protagonist of , Zidane Tribal. They are both thieves with a caring nature and flirtatious with women (in one exchange, Cid calls Vicks "cute" and her honor is defended by her brother Wedge, mimicking Zidane, Garnet, and Steiner, respectively). Cid has a habit of calling Reeve "cyclops", similar to how Zidane calls Steiner "Rusty": both Reeve and Steiner are very irritated by it. *Cid's facial design along with his hairstyle are reminiscent of a character from , concidentally called Cid Raines. Category:Main Characters Category:Final Fantasy Discovery Playable Characters